


for years or for hours

by taiyakeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kim kardashian voice) it's what they deserve, As One Does, M/M, Warming Up, also? me? not making a hozier ref?, and wanted to write them being peaceful so here you go, but like, first kiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, i love them, i simply do not exist without him, just me bein silly, subtle......, that's just not me, they just rest together, yknow to get into the kugushiba swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakeo/pseuds/taiyakeo
Summary: Mornings are the prologue to the most difficult of days, opening to hardships, fear and the greatest of difficulties--living. Shibayama almost wishes he didn't have to wake up at all, but Kuguri makes it easy.
Relationships: Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	for years or for hours

Mornings come slowly.

Sometimes they're unpleasant; Shibayama awaits those mornings with dread dripping like cold water from a broken faucet down his back. They're like walking down an unlit corridor at night, hearing sharp, even footsteps behind you and bracing for what comes next. 

_Again?_ is his first thought on those kinds of mornings. He feels like a boy soldier pushed into the front lines with neither sword nor shield, hearing the horns of the enemy but too blinded by dust and smoke to know how many he has to fight.

This morning is a good one. He's almost forgotten what it is to look forward to waking up. It feels like he's still asleep (Sleep--another thing he can't recall with clarity). It's warm under the covers still. 

"Had a good rest?" Kuguri asks from the doorway as Shibayama shifts in the bed. 

"I'm still asleep. Please go away," Shibayama mumbles, voice muffled by the pillow, and he's afraid for a moment, taken aback by the rudeness of his words, before he remembers that Kuguri simply doesn't care. 

The bed shifts as Kuguri seats himself on the side, rudely interrupting Shibayama's now-futile attempts to fall back asleep. He allows himself a small noise of protest before Kuguri lowers his hand onto Shibayama's head. For a single moment a panicked irrational thought bursts like a gunshot into his mind-- _He's going to strangle me._

"You're lazy," he says instead without annoyance in his voice, ruffling Shibayama's hair lightly. 

"Bit rich coming from you." 

Kuguri taps the back of his neck. "Well, you're being lazy now. Get up."

"It's _Saturday._ " 

He lifts his head from the pillow to unsheathe his most deadly weapon--his pleading eyes. Kuguri stares back, unyielding for a good zero point five seconds before sighing and relenting, sliding into the bed. 

"We're waking up early tomorrow, got it?" 

Shibayama hums a noncommittal reply, reaching for Kuguri's warm torso. He squeezes Kuguri's arms lightly. "You've got muscle." 

"Wha--Okay, and so does every other person. Congratulations on making that realisation." There's laughter in his voice, and Shibayama's never felt prouder of himself. 

"I mean you've got _muscle_ muscle." 

Kuguri laughs for real this time, a sound Shibayama could listen to forever. He'd ask Kuguri to record it so he can loop it in his earphones when Kuguri's not around, but that's just a tad bit creepy. Maybe one day when he has less self-control he'll do it. 

"You're too sleepy. Go on then, get your rest." 

He pats Shibayama's back, pressing the gentlest of kisses to Shibayama's forehead. It's their first--first kiss, first venture outside of holding hands and hugging. He almost doesn't process this in his disoriented, drowsy state, but when he does he feels his face heating up pleasantly.

He hopes this morning goes slowly, too.


End file.
